hitsugaya sensei daisuki
by momo-alice
Summary: historias de amor en un colegio. Hitsuhina: un maestro un poco especial y una alumna un poco dificil lograran convivir o seran algo mas. Ichiruki: ella amaba a otra persona, pero el ara lo posible para que este feliz Ulquihime: estare a tu lado mujer...
1. por que te conoci

Bueno yo aki con una nueva idea loka xD ustedes se imaginan a hitsugaya todo grande fuerte [mas de lo q es *-*] asi todo bien *¬* cof cof lindo xD y de maestro o.o pues su sueño se iso realidad [wtf xD] aki hitsugaya es maestro de universidad seee difícil de creer xD y también es el maestro d hinamori y es mayor q ella y mas alto o.O aunq usted no lo creea xD bueno aclaro desde ahurita esta idea se me vino a la mente por mis compañeras de la prepa si por q todas keiren con el maestro d ética y valores [menos yo claro xD] asi aki las cosas q pasen se van a ir aclarando mas adelante narra hinamori bueno aki les va

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta es la historia de mi vida de cómo una estudiante muy mala

-maldita sea otra vez 7- arruga el papel- ahora que le voy a decir a matsumoto-onee-san-

Logra ser una gran estudiante prodigio

-bueno existe la palabra inténtalo para la próxima…pero si no mejoro no podre entrar a la universidad que quiero- mira hacia abajo- que haré-

Bueno no solo eso si no también de

-a por fin llegue a casa- abre la puerta- ya llegue-

-o hina-chan ya llegaste-

-hola matsumoto-onee-san-

-hinamori ya te he dicho que solo me digas matsumoto-

-jejeje es que no me acostumbro-

-pues tendrás que hacerlo, a tenemos visitas así que pasa a saludar esta en el comedor-

-…visitas?-

Como mi vida cambia a partir de que…

-hinamori-chan te presento a un viejo estudiante mío-

-…-

-el es toushiro hitsugaya-

Conocí al tipo más arrogante y orgulloso del mundo

-qué guapo-pensó hinamori-

-esa es la niñita de la que tanto me hablas matsumoto-san-

-si taicho- sonriendo-

-….-

-matsumoto-san por dios eres mayor que yo y me dices taicho solo porque era el presidente de la clase-

-a taicho es que ya es la costumbre y no soy tan mayor-

-si como tú digas-

-bueno que piensas de ella-

-de quien-

-de mi sobrina-

-mmm-se para de la silla- para mí-se pone frente a hinamori- ella es solo una niñita-

-…nani?-retiro lo dicho-pensó

-mmm al parecer habla, dime tu nombre niñita-

-…a quien maldita sea le dices niñita-

-a matsumoto-san no porque ella ya no es niña-

-oyes- ¬¬-

-así que la única niñita que queda eres tu –

-ami nadie me dice niñita tipo de segunda-

-…tipo de segunda ese es tu mejor insulto he recibido mejores insultos de un niño d 5 años, a espera no hay mucha diferencia-

-…hijo de toda tu…-

-etto bueno al parecer creo que yo seré quien los presente- le sale una gotita en la cabeza-

-bueno taicho ella es mi sobrina hinamori momo-

-momo…mmm bueno y para que me llamaste matsumoto-san-

-…bueno…etto…quería saber si tu podrías ser el tutor –

-nani?-dijo hinamori- yo no voy a dejar que ese tipo sea mi tutor-

-y quien dice que yo acepte ser tu tutor…NI-ÑI-TA-

-lo matare-pensó hinamori-

-por favor taicho si tu eres su tutor ella va a poder entrar a la universidad que ella quiere por favor-lo mira con cara de cachorrito-

-….-

-si taicho?-

-…haaa está bien…pero hasta que apruebe su examen después no quiero saber nada mas-

-gracias taicho, gracias-casi llorando-

-…este no es mi día-pensó hinamori-

Que muy pronto se convirtió en mi tutor…y esto recién comienza

-bueno niñita agarra tus cosas tú te vienes conmigo-

-nani?-

-como que nani mientras más pronto termine de enseñarte más pronto me podre deshacer de ti-

-…maldito pu*o-pensó hinamori[N/A:pu*o= a puTo xD]

-mira el reloj- creo que será mejor para la próxima niñita tengo asuntos que atender- agarra sus cosas- adiós matsumoto-san, adiós niñita-

-bye taicho que le vaya bien en su cita-

-gracias-se pone sus lentes oscuros y su chaqueta y sale de la casa- [N/A: *¬* xD]

Después de esa gran primera impresión que tuve con hitsugaya-sensei al día siguiente tuve que ir a su casa para mi primera lección

-…o por dios que casa tan…grande, así que aquí es donde vive hitsugaya-bakka-sensei- bueno entrare- toca la puerta- que raro bueno me dijo que si contestaba que entrara-entra a la casa-oooh que casa tan acogedora-observando toda el lugar- ha qué es eso- se acerca a la mesa-es una nota

NOTA: fui al supermercado a comprar unas cosas mientras te dejo estos libros para que los leas te preguntare después de llegar

ATTE: hitsugaya toushiro

-…a que idiota se le ocurre dejarme aquí-agarra los libros- mmm están muy gruesos- mira la portada-dice…las grandes maravillas del…SEXO, pero que mierda es esto-

-abre la puerta- oh así que ya llegaste, ya leíste lo que te puse a repasar-

-pero que mierda es esto- le muestra el libro-

-que no es obvio es un libro-

-no me refiero a eso si no lo que tiene adentro ese libro-

-los libros adentro tienen hojas y de las hojas tiene letras que debes leer-

-NOOO, deja de tomarme por idiota me refiero a que este libro dice las grandes maravillas del sexo-

-aaah perdón me confundí de libro es este el que debes leer- le muestra otro libro-

-…pero tú qué haces con un libro así-

-como que, qué hago con un libro así yo soy el que los escribe-

-…nani?-

-si aparte de ser maestro en mis tiempos libres escribo libros que son publicados-

-…ok ahora me convencí me di cuenta que no solo eres bakka si no que eres un maldito degenerado y pervertido-

-que dijiste- la acórala contra la pared- tu acaso no sabes con quien te estás metiendo niñita yo no soy ningún degenerado yo solo escribo esos libros por diversión y me vasos de las cosas que me pasan con la fantasía que yo tengo así que tu – agarra su barbilla acercándola más a la de él y rodea su cintura- no me llames pervertido sin antes saber –

-…etto suéltame-trata de zafarse de el-

-porque…-

-suéltame maldito hitsugaya-bakka-sensei-

-…solo con una cosita-

-que cosa-

-mmm- comienza a besarle el cuello-

-…que…que cosa…estas…haciendo- se pone nerviosa-

-la condición para que te suelte- comienza a lamberle el cuello-

-…ya…suel…ta…me-nerviosa-

-no hasta que quiera acabar-

-…por…favor-

-…está bien-la suelta- eso es solo una probada de lo que pasa si me retas-se acerca a ella- N-I-Ñ-I-T-A-

-…maldito desgraciado-pensó hinamori-

-bueno ya deja de jugar y ponte a leer los libros que te di-

-…porque esto me tiene que pasar a mi…pero por matsumoto-onee-san tengo que aguantar-pensó-

-que te pongas a estudiar niñita-

-a si ya voy-

Y esto es solo el principio de cómo conocí al sensei mas pervertido y bakka del mundo hitsugaya-sensei

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si lo se no es muy largo esq esto es solo una provadita xD bueno por como se pudieron dar cuenta aki hinamori no es la misma niñata esa tonta que se deja d todos…bueno mas o menos xD a si hinamori vive con matsumoto por algo que se van a enterar en el prox. Capitulo xD y díganme que otras parejas kieren x3 yo kiero poner ulquihime +w+ pero tengo que ver si a la gente le gusta xD solo 2 parejas mas y ya n.n bueno me voy byebye


	2. soy la culpable

Bueno aki mi actualizando la otra la actualizare cuando la termine xD bueno el punto es que ya voy a actualizar y las parejas keda ichiruki pero aun estoy en duda si poner ulquihime por q kieren también ishihime pero bueno xD aki la pareja principal ;D

* * *

Ya habían pasado muchos días desde que hitsugaya-sensei-bakka es mi tutor personal para poder entrar en la universidad toudai una de las mejores en todo Japón [N/A: la verdad no se si es la mejor en nombre me la dio una amiga xD] eran horas en donde me la pasaba en su casa y siempre era de todos los días que…

-…pero que-

-que pasa-

-otro libro pervertido-

-si i-

-como que i-

-alza una ceja- quieres que te haga lo mismo de la otra vez o que- acorralándola contra la pared-

-…etto-se le resbala una gota en la frente-no gracias-

-y aparte no sabes de que tratan eres muy pequeña para leerlos-

-tengo 17 años- -__- -

-aun eres menor de edad-

-¬¬-

-además son ficciones mías para que quieres verlos, te interesa lo que pienso- la rodea de la cintura-

-…am…no-

Siempre esta de pervertido…

-no quiero saber que pone en esos libros-pensó-

-bueno sigue estudiando yo ya vengo-

-a donde vas-

-voy…a ver a una vieja amiga-sale-

-…vieja amiga-

Ya eran de varios días donde siempre se iba a mitad de la clase y volvía a la hora de irme

-por fin termine todo, ya me duele la cabeza de tantos números letras y cosas- camina hacia la mesa- estos son los libros de hitsugaya- lee el titulo libro- la historia sin final feliz- que? Por fin un libro no pervertido- comienza a leer el libro- minaku estaba sola llorando ya que su amor se iba para siempre su amado…hitsugaya se va- nani minaku…ese nombre me suena-

-ya vine-entra-

-a hitsugaya-sensei-

-…que haces-le quita el libro-

-es que vi…y lo quise leer jejeje-

-lee el titulo- jamás vuelvas a tocar este libro este libro nunca salió a la venta-

-qué pero porque si lo poco que leí estaba muy interesante-

-…por que minaku muere- baja la mirada-

-…y el protagonista tiene tu nombre jejeje es algo gracioso-

-no lo es-

-qué pero para mí…-

-ya no preguntes mas mejor vamos a tu casa-

-porque-

-que se te olvido-

-que cosa-

-hoy es el cumpleaños de matsumoto-

-aaa no haaaa¡¡¡ maldición se me olvido y no le compre nada- corriendo a todos lados-

-tranquila yo ya le compre un pastel y suponía que olvidarías el cumpleaños por los estudios así que- le da una caja-

-que es esto- pregunta-

-su regalo-

-pero…-

-tranquila no le diré y luego me lo pagas-

-…está bien-

Me preguntaba quien es minaku ese nombre se me hace conocido…pero en camino a mi casa no dijimos nada solo preparamos la fiesta sorpresa

-etto hitsugaya-sensi esto donde lo pongo-

-ahí en la mesa-

-está bien-

-hinamori ya llego-

-a si-

-aaaa que cansancio- entra al comedor-

-sorpresa-dicen los dos-

-ooo hinamori taicho, que esto es para mi de verdad- le sale una lagrimita del ojo-

-jejeje si matusoto-onee-san-

-vamos hinamori solo por hoy dime solo matsumoto es mi cumpleaños-

-…está bien-

-bueno matsumoto-san aquí esta mi regalo- le da una botella de sake-

-…taicho usted si sabe mis gustos-se le ilumina los ojos-

-este es el mío…matsumoto-

-no déjalo así hinamori para mí, mi regalo es que me llames así por hoy-

-etto segura-

-si-

-está bien-

Después unos cuantos…minutos matsumoto se emborracho con el sake

-si ui que tiempos aquellos pero no importa que pase yo siempre seré hermosa-tambaleándose-

-…etto-se le resbala una gota en la frente-

-si matsumoto-san usted siempre lo será-

-y sabes algo taicho-se acerca a el- minaku jamás hubiera merecido tu amor-

-nani?..-es el mismo nombre del personaje del libro-pensó-

-matsumoto-san por favor ya no hable más-

-a pero si quiero expresarme- caminando hacia hinamori-

-sabes hina mi taicho cuando tenía aproximadamente tu edad se enamoro profundamente de una compañera de trabajo mía se llamaba minaku ella era una persona muy distraída y jamás se dio cuenta que mi taicho estaba enamorado de ella-

-llamaba-pregunto-

-si porque ella murió hace unos meses, unos días antes de casarse con su novio-

-con su novio ósea que lo del libro es solo algo que hitsugaya invento- pensó-

-si y unos meses antes de que le pidieran matrimonio mi taicho se tuvo que ir del país por motivos de trabajo y volvió solo para volver a verla y se entero apenas que murió-

-...que…feo- pensó –

-…..-

-y…-cae dormida en el sillón-

-matsutomo-

-déjala-se acerca a la puerta-

-etto te vas- pregunta-

-sí, no tengo nada que hacer aquí-agarra la perilla de la puerta-

-espera-

-que quieres-

-porque estas así-

-no te incumbe-

-claro que me incumbe-voltea a otro lado sonrojada-

-….-

-me incumbe…porque…eres mi sensei…y no quiero que estés así-sonrojada-

-….-sonríe-gracias-se acerca a hinamori y la abraza-

-hit…sugaya sensei-

-chssss por favor déjame estar un momento así-

-…-comienza a llorar-

-hinamori…porque lloras-

--ya se quién es esa persona…-

-…-

-era una amiga de mama…ella estaba con mis papas el día del accidente…cuando los…tres…-baja la mirada-

-…-

-fue…mi culpa-

-…-

-fue mi culpa-mira a hitsugaya- fue mi culpa que ella muriera…y también mis papas me enferme muy mal ese día y mis papas por querer venir rápido a verme iban rápido y perdieron el control y…-llora-porque…porque tuvo que pasar esto-cae al piso arrodillada y llorando-

-hinamori-la abraza-

-…-

-no llores, no es tu culpa por favor deja de llorar-

-…es que una vez…que…lloro no puedo dejar…de llorar-

-está bien- acerca lentamente la cara de hinamori con la de el-

-que…estas…haciendo-

-algo para que dejes de llorar- la besa-

En ese momento no sé porque pero…deje de llorar

-ya vez no fue tan difícil-limpia las lágrimas de hinamori-

-…-

-ahora-se acurruca en su pecho-

-hitsuagaya-sensei…-sonrojada-

-por favor…no quiero que nadie más me vea, más que tu-

-…si-lo abraza-

En ese momento yo sentía que…hitsugaya-sensei estaba llorando y no quería que ese momento en que estuvimos los dos terminara…

* * *

Muajajaja xD hasta aki :3 bueno pues la otra la subiré para otro dia esq me pasanron cosas muy trsites jejeje una persona a kien yo…amo…esta muy mal pero bueno ya no creo que les importa n.n bueno me voy bye asi aki hinamori perdió asus papas y por eso vive con matsumoto xD


	3. Apuesta

Actualizo hasta ahora por q me agarro inspiración xDDD bueno explico ahora rukia y orihime van a narrar su partes de la historia cuando le toque a rukia van a ver esto x-x-x-x-x cuando le toque a orihime verán esto */*/*/* y cuando volvamos con hinamori tocara esto 0~0~0~0~0 bueno aquí continuación

* * *

Después de ese día, hitsugaya-sensei me trataba de mejor forma mejor… o bueno algo así

-hitsugaya-sensei- entra a su casa-

-hinamori-llega de la nada y la abraza por detrás-

-…etto hitsugaya-sensei-

-mmm-

-me puede soltar- se queja

-no- dice indiferente

-ehh? Oiga suélteme- dice un poco irritada

-no quiero-

-maldita sea desde la semana pasada siempre hace esto, desde el día del cumpleaños de matsumoto-onee-san - pensó-

-esta bien te soltare…pero antes- corto la frase

-¿antes que?- pregunto curiosa

-esto-se acerca lenta y peligrosamente a sus labios-

-…-se safa de el-

-que pasa-

-…es que ya mañana es el examen de admisión necesito aprender mas creo que no se lo suficiente-

-mmmm-se toca la cabeza-esta bien, toma este libro-

-lo toma-para que es este libro?- pregunto curiosa

-léelo y en media hora te pregunto-

-solo media hora?-

-quieres apresurarte no? así que en media hora tienes que hacerlo-

-…esta bien-

-y si contestas bien habra un premio-

-un…premio…que es que es- lo ve emocionada-

-solo si contestas bien las preguntas que te haga-

-esta bien, pero no es uno de tus libros ecchi verdad?-

-mmm no todavía no termino el que escribo-

-…ok- abrio el libro y comienzo a leer-

Cando comenzaba a leer sonó el teléfono y hitsugaya fue a contestarlo

-Hola?-

-taicho? que bueno que es usted tengo que hablar urgentemente contigo-

-que pasa?-

-pues…parece que me quieren acender de puesto-

-…de verdad eso es bueno ¿no?-

-si pero…el trabajo no es en esta ciudad es en…otro país-

-otro país?…que vas a hacer con hinamori-

-ese es el problema tengo que ver si me van a dar el trabajo si o no-

-esta bien no te preocupes yo le diré-

-no, no le digas-

-porque?-

-porque yo se lo quiero decir-

-…-

-voy para aya en…1 hora-

-Esta bien-

Después de la media hora que me dio, termine el libro rápidamente, me hizo las preguntas y menos mal todas las conteste bien, luego me puso unos ejercicios y de igual forma todos estaban correctos

-genial todo lo saque bien-

-mmm bueno creo que te tendré que dar tu premio-

-de verdad-se le iluminan los ojos-

-si y tu premio es….-la toma por los hombros y la besa delicadamente-

-sonrojada- aaaaaaaa¡ que maldita sea haces-alejándose de el-

-te di tu premio- dijo satisfecho con lo que acababa de hacer

-eso para mi no es un premio- lo mira enojada sonrojada-

-pero-la acorrala a la pared- no digas que no te gusto- sonrio

-a…etto…pues…-mira hacia otro lado sonrojada-

No solo me habia besado para acabarla en ese momento llego…

-taichoooooooo ya llegue-

-llegaste temprano matsumoto-san-

-…matsumoto-onee-san…que…que haces aquí- nerviosa-

-…etto…taicho que le hace a mi sobrina-

-a…etto matsumoto onee-san no es lo que crees- nerviosa-

-como que no es lo que creo si es más que obvio-

-…de…verdad…-

-si es sumamente obvio que ya se llevan bien ¿verdad?-

-eh?-

-si eso significa que son buenos amigos verdad-

-matsumoto onee-san lo dices enserio-

-si matsumoto-san es obvio ya somos buenos amigos-abraza a hinamori- verdad hinamori-

-eh…si…-

-si lo sabia solo era cuestión de tiempo de que se llevaran bien, bueno hinamori venia a decirte algo muy importante-

-si dime-se libra de hitsugaya-

-pues…hace rato hable con mi taicho y le dije que estaban pensando ascenderme-

-de verdad eso es muy bueno matsumoto onee-san-

-si y al final si me ascendieron-

-a que bueno matsumoto onee-san te felicito-

-si gracias…solo que…-

-si que pasa-

-el trabajo…que me dieron es…en otro país-

-…que…pero que vas a hacer-

-pues…mi taicho dijo que te podrías quedar en su casa-

-nani?-

-si y por que acabe d ver no tienes problemas verdad-

-pero que…-

-le tapa la boca a hinamori-no, no tiene ningún problema matsumoto-san-

-si lo sabia-

-se tambalea y trata de zafarse de hitsugaya-

-vez esta tan feliz que hasta salta de alegría-

-si lo sabia, podré estar en paz, bueno taicho voy a empacar mis cosas-

-que tan pronto-

-si mañana temprano sale mi avión-

-y las cosas de hinamori-

-yo las preparare y enviare a alguien para que las traiga aquí-

-esta bien-

-bueno me voy adiós taicho, hinamori cuídense-sale de la habitación-

-se logra safar de hitsugaya-matsumoto onee-san nooooo, no me dejes-dijo tirada en el piso estirando el brazo hacia la puerta por la que acababa de irse-

Después de la trágica ida de matsumoto onee-san, hitsugaya-sensei y yo nos la pasamos repasando para el examen y en la mañana me fui para poder hacer mi examen…

-aaaa que sueño tengo…hitsugaya-sensei no me dejo dormir nada ayer y con la locura que se le ocurrió de que si no quedo en la escuela seré su sirvienta-

Flash back

-hinamori quiero hacer una apuesta contigo-

-apuesta…-

-si, si no quedas en la escuela serás mi sirvienta hasta te pondrás el traje y todo eso-

-…que?...-

-si-

-pero y si yo gano que me darás-

-mmm quieres otro beso-se acerca peligrosamente a ella-

-no gracias- lo empuja-

-entonces que quieres-

-mmm-

-no tienes celular verdad-

-si, no tengo soy pobre-[N/A: esa es mi frase D:]

-esta bien ese será tu regalo-

-de verdad-

-si-

-ok entonces seguiré-

Fin del flash back

-aaa por que acepte esa maldita apuesta- sujetándose la cabeza-bueno ya me voy a apresurar-se va corriendo-

Seguí corriendo hasta que por fin llegue a la escuela pero antes de poder llegar a mi salón me tropecé con alguien…

-haaaa-se cae-

-cae-

-au eso dolió-se soba-

-ha etto perdón no fue mi intención-se levanta-

-no, no importa solo para la otra fíjate por donde vas-

-espera deja que te ayude-toma su mano y la levanta-

-si gracias, y…por que corrías-

-es que ya es tarde no me van a dejar pasar para hacer el examen-

-eh?, de que hablas falta media hora para hacer el examen-

-que pero si mi reloj dice que faltan 10 minutos-

-pues creo que esta mal-

-…haaaa maldito reloj barato, no vuelvo a comprar en una tienda que diga todo a 3 pesos y este en 60% de descuento [N/A: no se si en Japón aya una de todo 3 pesos xD pero quise ponerlo ;D xD]

-….-se le resbala una gotita en la frente-

-bueno ya perdón que descortés soy mucho gusto soy rukia kuchiki-

-a mucho gusto yo soy hinamori momo-

-Vas a hacer el examen de admisión-

-si-

-o yo también y en que salón te toco-

-en el 1B-

-oo ahí también me toco ahí-

-de verdad bueno pues vámonos-

-si-

Rukia-san y yo nos dirigimos a nuestro salón y en cuanto llegamos al parecer alguien ya esperaba a rukia-san

-rukia por aquí-alza la mano y la mueve-

-a inoue ya voy, ven hinamori-

-a esta bien-

-rukia me sorprende llegaste temprano-

-si por un maldito reloj-

-te dije que no te lo compraras-

-si debí de hacerte caso, a si inoue pero es que tiene una imagen de chappy mírala-se lo muestra-

-…si se ve lindo pero no sirve-

-y a mi que yo no te dije nada cuando te gastaste todo tu dinero en comida-

-pero por lo menos servia-

-….bueno ya te presento a hinamori momo-

-o mucho gusto hinamori-san, yo soy inoue orihime-

-mucho gusto orihime-san-

-bueno mejor nos sentamos y vamos a esperar que el examen no este muy difícil-

-ok-

Después de esa gran…presentación por así decirlo hicimos el examen y ala mañana del día siguiente fuimos a ver los resultados

-aa aun tengo sueño no puedo dormir nada- dijo rukia en eso vio a hinamori -hinamori-san hola-

-a rukia-san hola-

-vienes a ver los resultados-

-si-

-espero que las dos quedemos-

-si estoy segura que si, oh mira ahí viene orihime-san-

-inoue hola-

-hola rukia, hinamori-san- dijo sonriente

-bueno quien ve primero los resultados-

-etto bueno la que lo pregunto los ve-

-ahhh por que yo-

-por que tu lo dijiste-

-….ok-

Me dirigí a ver los resultados y cuando vi.…

-no…puede ser…-

-que pasa hinamori-san quedaste-

-…-

-hinamori-san-mira los resultados-

-ohhh hinamori-san quedaste en los lugares mas altos-

-…si…ni yo me la creo-

-que bueno-

-felicidades-

-gracias- sonrie

-y ustedes-

-yo estoy 2 personas debajo de ti-

-yo estoy 4 personas arriba de ti-

-ohhh orihime-san eres muy lista-

-jejeje gracias-

-si como siempre me ganas inoue-

-perdón rukia-

-no yo me tengo que poner más busa-

-ok-

-etto chicas quieren ir a celebrar por que quedamos-

-…no puedo hinamori-san…tengo algo importante que hacer-

-ohh y tu orihime-san-

-mmm yo si puedo pero solo un rato-

-ok entonces nosotras nos vamos rukia-san bye-

-bye cuídense-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

me fui de la escuela corriendo desesperadamente ya era tarde si llegaba tarde y el ya no estaba…me moría no quería que se fuera quiero que este conmigo…

-renji estas aquí-abre la puerta-

Gracias a dios ahí se encontraba pero…se veía diferente…estaba…triste…

-…renji…te sientes…bien que tienes-

-abraza a rukia- rukia…me dijo…que no siente lo mismo-

-…-

-no se…que hacer me siento…muy mal…-

-renji yo por favor…-

-besa a rukia- …perdóname rukia…pero…por favor- la abraza fuertemente- deja…que me quede así un rato-

-…si-corresponde el abrazo-

No puedo evitarlo…lo conozco desde que éramos niños y…me enamore de el…

* * *

Después de que rukia se fue hinamori y yo fuimos a comer un rato nos pusimos a platicar de nuestra vida…ella solo hablaba de un tal hitsugaya que al parecer es un tipo importante para ella…pero bueno cominos y me tenia que ir ya era tarde solo me dirigía a mi casa cuando de pronto vi a alguien…que es muy importante para mi…

-no puede ser …es…ishida-kun-se dirige hacía el-

-oh inore-san hola hace mucho que no nos vemos-

-sonrojada- si y…como te ha ido dime que a sido de tu vida-

-pues no mucho solo que…-

Antes de que el pudiera terminar lo que iba una joven se acerco a el y lo abrazo…

-nee ishida nos vamos ya es tarde-

-claro, solo deja que me despida de una amiga-

-esta bien-

-…-

-bueno inoue me tengo que ir cuídate mucho - le da un beso en la frente-

-…si-

Solo lo veía irse con esa joven tan linda…es mucho mas que yo…lo único que siempre quise en toso el tiempo en que lo conocí era…que me quisiera tanto…como yo lo quiero a el…

* * *

Bueno aki termina owo bueno aclaro yo y mis lokas ideas xD aki rukia conoce a renji desde niños y ella desde siempre se enamoro d el pero renji hace un tiempo conoció a una chika la cual lo cautivo por completo y bueno se enamoro xD pero se devasta cuando se le declara y ella le dice q no, si pobre u.u y se va a kerer consiliacion con rukia, rukia acepta por q… bueno lo kiere no es obio D: xD y ella se va dando cuenta que es un remplazo. Bueno ahora con orihime bueno aqui orihime conoce a ishida desde hace un tiempo y se enamora de el pero el por el no siente nada por ella, si lo se es raro o.o hasta yo me sorprendo xD y bueno se pierde por un tiempo lo vuelve a ver pero con una chika "sexi" ._. xDD y bueno van a pasar cosas y ammm aki voy a hacer esto voy a hacer que entre ishida y ulqui *-* se peleen por orihime (H) xD y ustedes deciden con kien kieren q se kede ;D .

Bueno ahora pasando a lo q por q no e actualizado bueno pues me a pasado mucho .-. una persona q kie…digo queria muxo se puso mal y bueno ya toda una telenovela xD pero bueno y también los exámenes D: y amm q otra cosa y luego me da wueva escribir D: perdón u.u xDD y ahora q ya son vacaciones ya podré actualizar seguido bueno el d entre el amor y el odio si es q alguien lo lee lo actualizar para esta semana n.n lo juro juradito o si no me dejo d llamar María pancha del rosario petrolina mengana juana ignacia xDDDDDD no se burlen mis papa jamás se decidieron por un nombre u.u xDDDDDD


	4. no es mi dia

Lalalala (8) XD owo que onda bueno milagro actualizo temprano O: hasta yo me sorprendo xDDD bueno aki esta ;D a una cosa antes xD empieza hinamori ;D

* * *

Me la pase muy bien con orihime-san aun que más bien parecía una terapia, yo solo me la pasaba hablando de mis problemas…si de hitsugaya-sensei mañana cuando la vea le diré que lo siento ahora solo me dirijo a mi…casa

-abre la puerta- ya llegue-

Al parecer no había nadie todo estaba muy callado asta que voy a la sala y noto que hitsugaya-sensei está ahí solo que…se veía un poco raro…

**[Sección especial ;D]**

**Bienvenidos a la imaginación de hitsugaya-sensei **

**-hitsugaya-sensei ya quiere desayunar- tono amable-**

**-si hinamori, a pero quiero que me des de comer en la boca y siéntate en mis piernas quieres-**

**-ohh, claro hitsugaya-sensei- se sienta en sus piernas- muy bien ahora diga ahhh- acerca la cuchara a su boca-**

**-ahhh-abre la boca-**

**-le limpia la boca con un pañuelo-**

**-hinamori no sería más fácil si te acercas mas a mi-**

**-eso quiere hitsugaya-sensei –tono niña buena-**

**-si eso quiero- estira sus brazos para abrazarla-**

**-claro hitsugaya-sensei-se acerca a él-**

**-y también un besito-**

**-claro- se acerca lentamente a él-**

**Esto fue la imaginación loca de hitsugaya-sensi**

**[XD si su imaginación xD]**

Al parecer estaba soñando…o algo así estaba acostado en el sillón y abría y cerraba la boca como…si comiera algo…no solo eso…estiraba los brazos como si fuera a abrazar a alguien…y preparaba su boca como si fuera a besar a alguien

-maldito pervertido-pensó-

Lo iba a dejar que siguiera con su loco sueño pero cuando escuche…mi nombre…

-hina…mori…chuuu-gritando-

-QUEEE- agarra un balde de agua fría- despierta maldito pervertido-le echa agua enzima-

-HAAAAAAAAAAAA¡, que?, cuando?, donde?-

-molesta-maldito maestro pervertido con que estaba soñando-

-ehhh?...a…nada-mira a otro lado y finge demencia-

-¬¬#-

-yo tendría que ser el que te mire así, eso no era razón para que me eches agua enzima-

-como de que no es razón escuche que dijo HINAMORI- casi gritando-

-que no puedo- se acerca peligrosamente a hinamori-soñar con una chica tan linda como tu-la acórala hacia las escaleras-

-eh-nerviosa-aléjese de mi que esta todo mojado-cae sentada en las escaleras-

-entonces quieres que me quiete toda la ropa-

-QUEE¡ no vallase a cambiar o no se-

-mejor me voy a bañar…pero…-se acerca a su oído y le susurra- tu me acompañas-

-QUEEEEEEEEEEE¡-sonrojada- lo empuja- no aléjese de mi-se para de las escaleras-

-je- no me digas que pensaste que de verdad quería irme a bañar contigo- la mira divertidamente-

-pues…-

-aun que no sería muy mala idea-

-QUE¡¡, yo mejor me voy a hacer de comer-

-está bien me voy a bañar- se dirige hacia el baño-

-Estúpido sensei pervertido…y…yo que me puse nerviosa con las cosas que izo…es un maldito pervertido yo jamás aceptare sus trucos baratos-pensó-

Cocine una comida muy simple acomode la mesa obvio lo más lejos posible de el serví los platos y solo espere a que saliera del baño

-hitsugaya-sensei quiere apurarse ya lleva casi 1 hora en el baño-protestando-[N/A: ala D: ya ni yo me tardo eso]

-espérate-

-por dios ya ni matsumoto-onee-san se tarda tanto-

-sale del baño con una tolla alrededor de du cintura- ya contenta Salí-

-lo mira sonrojada-PERO VETE A CAMBIAR¡¡-gritando-

-bueno pues ya decídete-se mete a su cuarto-

-maldito pervertido-sonrojada-

Solo tardo un poco cambiarse se sentó y comenzamos a comer no hablamos en la comida termine y puse los platos en el lavadero los comencé a lavar cuando hitsugaya-sensei me pregunto

-ah si hinamori se me había olvidado aprobaste el examen-

-quiere que le diga-

-sí, ya quiero oírte decir que no pasaste y serás mi sirvienta-

-jaja-lo señala- pues en tu cara quede en la escuela y en uno de los puestos más altos- se ríe victoriosamente-

-de…verdad-

-claro-

-maldición-susurro-

-que dijo-

-no nada, así que quedaste entonces te tengo que felicitar-

-si-

-está bien-abraza a hinamori por detrás-

-…que…diablos cree…que hace-sonrojada-

-te felicito-

-este no era el tipo de felicitación que quiero-

-a no entonces- voltea a hinamori y la besa-

-sonrojada-aléjese-lo empuja- que cree que hace-

-te felicito-

-pero yo no…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar mi frase sonó el teléfono y fui a contestarlo

-bueno-

-hinamori-chan, soy yo matsumoto-

-matsumoto-onee-san hola como te fue-

-pues bien pero solo te llamaba para preguntarte como te fue-

-a pues…-

-no me digas que no quedaste-

-no si quede y en los puestos más altos-

-de verdad muchas felicidades hinamori-

-jejeje gracias-

-y como va todo con mi taicho-

-ehh?...pues…bien jejeje-

-si lo sabia ustedes se pueden llevar muy bien-

-si claro...-mientras más lejos mejor-pensó-

-bueno hinamori me puedes pasar con mi taicho-

-ha si hitsugaya-sensei le hablan-

-si-

-es matsumoto-onee-san-

-ha, si hola matsumoto-san-

Yo me fui hacia mi habitación y el día paso rápido, hasta que se izo de noche y nos fuimos a costar y los días pasaron y pasaron hasta que llego el día del primer día de clases

-haa que sueño tengo-bajando de las escaleras-

-no te hubieras dormido tarde-

-haa pero si estaba viendo la tele-

- sí como digas, vámonos ya es tarde-

-eh? Vámonos, porque-

-te llevo en mi carro-saca las llaves del carro-

-no gracias yo puedo ir sola caminando-

-hinamori no empieces te llevo y se acabo-

-pero yo puedo…-

-la agarra del brazo-

-que hace-

-te dije que te llevaría ya es tarde y no quiero pretextos-

-… ya que-

Me llevo a la escuela me dejo cerca de la entrada y solo me dispuse a ir a mi salón cuando entre pude reconocer a dos chicas que estaban ahí sentadas y me saludaron

-oh hinamori-san hola-

-hinamori ven-

-oh rukia-san orihime-san-

-ven hinamori siéntate con nosotras-

-si haya voy- se sienta junto a ellas-

-y como les fue en las vacaciones-

-pues nada nuevo-

-todo normal-

-que bueno-

-y a ti-

-…pues…nada nuevo jejeje- si supieran-pensó-

-mm está bien-

Nos pusimos a platicar un rato cuando depende escuchamos a un grupo de chicas loca gritando que hay dos nuevos maestros que por que el de matemáticas se jubilo el de bilogía tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital así que abra un sustituto para esa materia solo oía a las chicas locas hablando de esos maestros

-nee escuchaste dicen que los dos maestros están muy guapos-

-genial-

-kya ya quiero saber cómo son-

-escuche que los dos son jóvenes han d tener aproximadamente unos 30 años-

-por lo que oí el de matemáticas tiene los ojos d color verde-

-verdes-

-o que shugoi-

Solo pensé en que esas chicas están locas pero dijeron algo que me asusto…

-no solo eso dicen que tiene el pelo blanco y es muy fuerte y alto-

-…fuerte…ojos verdes…pelo blanco…para que…describen al bakka de hitsugaya-penso-

-y aparte tiene un carro divino-

-…carro divino…podrá ser…me dijo en las vacaciones que consiguió trabajo…pero no, no puede ser mejor me tranquilizo -pensó-

-nee hinamori-san te pasa algo te vez alterada-

-eh?, no estoy bien-

-de verdad-

-si, jejeje-mira hacia abajo-

Antes de que siguieran con su conversación tonta se escucho que alguien abrió la puerta llego escribió su nombre en el pizarrón no alce mi mirada hasta que oí su voz…

-bueno chicos yo soy su nuevo maestro hitsugaya toushiro-

-QUEEEEEEEEEE¡-lo señala- que haces aquí-

Todos se me quedaron mirando extraño y mas hitsugaya-sensei lo único que dijo fue…

-señorita momo al parecer quiere ser mi primera alumna castigada será mejor que se siente-

-…si…-se sienta algo apenada-

Todo el salón se burlo de mí y no solo eso ahora tengo que soportarlo en la casa y en la escuela esto no podía ser peor

-nee hinamori-san lo conoces-

-eh?, jejeje pues…-

-señorita momo castigada después de clases-

-eh? Pero porque-reclamando-

-por hablar en clases-

-…maldición-susurro-

La clase paso todo normal…bueno algo normal hitsugaya-sensei nos pidió que nos anotáramos en una hoja poner nuestros nombres teléfonos y dirección de casa…al parecer era para la información de la escuela…pero unas maniáticas describían perfectamente su dirección, hasta ponían en donde guardaban las lleves cuando no estaban sus padres, solo pensé en que están completamente locas, pero en fin siguió normal, solo que nos puso un examen en el cual rukia saco la mejor calificación de todos, hasta que acabo su clase ya estaba a punto de irse cuando un grupo de chicas se le acerco a hitsugaya-sensei al parecer solo querían coquetear con el yo solo me le quedaba mirando…

-si claro chicas que no les engañe su cara de no mato ni a una mosca, si supieran que es un maldito pervertido, flojo que solo sirve para hacer libros eróticos -pensó´-

Pero cuando vi que me miro con esa cara…esa cara tan…tranquila…y relajante…solo voltea mi cara para no ver esos ojos, note que se acerco a mí y me dijo…

-después de clases me esperas aquí para tu castigo-

-…si…-

Solo se dispuso a irse, todas demás clases fueron normales tranquilas hasta la última clase que es con el sustituto del maestro de biología…solo llego, y nos puso un examen para ver que tan avanzados venimos…al ver ese examen todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta…bueno todos menos orihime-san que al parecer le parecía fácil…

-nee orihime-san le entiendes-

-si claro todo esto está muy fácil-

-…fácil…-

-inoue es buena en biología era la mejor de la clase-

-ohh…-

Después de un tiempo recogió los exámenes y antes de irse dijo…

-a si mi nombre es ulquiorra schiffer-sale del salón-

-…que tipo tan…-

-raro si lo sé…-

-es algo raro pero siento que su clase será interesante-

-eh? De verdad orihime-san-

-si no se por qué-

-bueno nos vamos-

-si hinamori-san vámonos-

-no puedo-

-eh?-

-recuerda estoy castigada-

-que mal, bueno entonces nosotras nos vamos-

-si cuídense-

Me quede un rato sola un rato en el salón hasta que llego hitsugaya-sensei con…una escoba un trapeador…al parecer quiere que limpie el salón…

-limpia todo el salón-

Lo supuse…hitsugaya-sensei solo se quedo mirando como empezaba a limpiar todo el salón, me daba escalofríos sentir su mirada, pero mejor decidí seguir cuando le iba a decir que ya termine de limpiar me dijo…

-te falta en escritorio-

-ya voy- se acerca al escritorio-

Comencé a limpiar el escritorio pero antes de darme cuanta hitsugaya-sensei se puso enzima de mi quedando, quedando acostada en el escritorio y el enzima de mi…

-hit…h-hitsugaya-sensei que…esta…haciendo-pregunta-

-shh no hables hinamori-le tapa la boca con un dedo-

-pero…que...-

-shhh solo deja que…-se acerca lentamente a ella-pueda hacer esto-la besa-

No podía evitarlo…no quería…que…parara…pero…tengo que hacer que pare no me puedo dejar llevar…

-se zafa de el-NO-lo empuja- no…no quiero…-se pone de rodillas y empiezan a salir lagrimas de sus ojos-

-…-la mira sorprendido-perdóname…ya puedes dejar todo así…vámonos a casa-sale del salón-

-…que se cree…que lo olvidare así como si nada…-pensó- pero…no puedo hacer nada tengo que ir de por si vivo con el…-

Solo agarre mis cosas y me dispuse a irme…solo esperaba que en la casa ya todo se tranquilice…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Después de salir del salón me tuve que ir sola ya que a orihime la llamo el profesor raro…pero bueno tome el camino largo hacia mi casa…pero por alguna razón quise parar en el parque que está cerca de ahí me senté en unas de las bancas, vi que había personas jugando…pero eso a mí no me importo estaba muy distraída pensando…en lo que paso ese día…

flash back

-rukia…-se acuesta en sus piernas y le acaricia el pelo-

-…dime-

-desde niños-

-…-

-siempre desde que éramos niños estabas conmigo, siempre que alguna chica me relazaba ahí estabas tu para consolarme-

-…-

-creo que tú eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar-

-si…renji-

Fin del flash back

Sin pensarlo…sin pensarlo…simplemente mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir…no podía dejar de llorar…pero por que el…porque me tuve que enamorar de mi amigo de la infancia…lo único que deseo es…olvidarme de él…

-por qué no puedo hacerlo-mira hacia abajo llorando-

De repente sentí que una pelota cayó cerca de donde yo estaba, llego un tipo de pelo naranja a recogerlo cuando agarro la pelota me miro…

-la mira-tu…

-se limpia las lágrimas y se pone de pie para irse-

-no espera-la toma del brazo-

-quieres soltarme no estoy de humor…-esas manos…no se…pero…me siento…nerviosa cuando me toco-pensó-

-no solo quiero preguntarte algo…-

De repente dos chicas comenzaron a gritarle…

-ichi-nii deja de estar coqueteando quieres traer la pelota-

-coque…teando-pensó-

-karin quieres irte q casa con yuzu-

-eh? Pero onii-chan si no tiene mucho que llegamos porque tu estabas en la escuela-

-lo mira-es verdad…tiene el uniforme de la escuela…-pensó-

-lo siento- les avienta el balón-váyanse a casa yo las alcanzo después-

-está bien onii-chan- toma el balón-

-a ichi-nii tu novia ya se fue-la señala-

-eh? Oe espera-la persigue-

-quien es ese tipo que quiere-pensó-

-tú eres kuchiki rukia no-

-eh? Como sabes mi nombre-

-yo soy ichigo kurosaki y…-se pone frente a ella-por favor-la toma de las manos- quiero que seas mi tutora de matemáticas por favor-

-que-se zafa- no, no puedo-sigue caminando-

-por favor es que hoy no me fue bien-

-pero si fue el primer día de clases-

-sí pero toushiro nos puso un examen en el cual no me fue muy bien y me dijo que si no mejoraba me iba ir mal en su materia, además dijo que tú fuiste la mejor de todos los salones en que izo el examen-

-eso no me incumbe-entra a su casa- así que adiós-cierra la puerta-

-se recargar en la puerta- por favor rukia…yo…necesito tu ayuda…mi papa siempre se la pasa trabajando o viajando por asuntos de negocios mis hermanas siempre se la pasan estudiando muy duro para no decepcionar a mi…y yo no quiero ser un estorbo para ellos…-

-….-abre la puerta-está bien, pero no quiero que llegues tardes a clases me tendrás que decir sensei y poner mucha atención si no lo haces renunciare-

-de verdad…-la abraza- gracias, gracias de verdad muchas gracias-

-…-se sonroja-suéltame-se zafa de el- tienes que respetar a tu sensei-

-si sensei- sonríe-

-bueno aquí mañana después de clases-

-si-

* * *

Rukia me dejo sola…ya que el sensei-ulquiorra me llamo lo seguí hasta que llegamos a su oficina, el solo se sentó tomo unos papeles y me dijo…

-tú fuiste la única que tuvo la calificación más alta-

-eh?-

-si tuviste la calificación más alta así que por eso voy a pedirte que seas mi asistente personal-

-asis…tente…-

-si eh estado en varias escuelas ya que siempre soy un maestros sustituto…pero en todos nunca eh visto a alguien que comprendiera tan bien mi materia…bueno aparte de mí…-

-susti…tuta-pensó-porque…-mira hacia abajo-

El sensei seguía hable y hable pero yo ni atención le puse lo único que pensaba era en…ishida…siempre desde que nos conocemos que fue en la escuela primaria eh estado con el…yo soy…su novia sustituta…siempre que se pelea con su novia…me decía que lo único que quería es volver con ella…por lo mismo me pedía que fuera su novia sustituta…actuaba como su novia enfrente de esas chicas…nos besábamos…me abrazaba…lo que se supone que hacen los novios…pero siempre…al día siguiente volvía con esas chicas…no me importaba ser una sustituta…ya que lo único que quiero es poder ver a la persona que me gusta feliz…pero por más que intento…no puedo…

-porque-susurra-

-eh? Porque pues porque eres la mejor de la clase-

-…-se le resbala una lágrima por la cara-

-se acerca a orihime- oyes te pasa algo-se agacha y la mira a la cara-

-…-

-oyes reacciona-truena los dedos-

-eh?, que…-lo mira-…-se sonroja-que…que…pasa-

-te estoy diciendo que quiero que seas mi asistente personal-

-eh?, …está bien lo seré-

-tu-la mira aun más de cerca-

-q-que…-se sonroja-

-está bien…-

-s-si…bueno me tengo que ir sensei hasta luego-sale de la oficina-

-…-

Porque…por que cuando me miro de esa forma me puse así…que me pasa…será mejor que haga como si nada paso…

* * *

Bueno owo que tal les gusto xD solo dire una cosa para el otro capitulo esta bueno xDDDDDDDDD bueno pues owo bueno xD ya mucho bueno xD pues me voy xD cuidence nwn

A y voten x kien kieren q se kede orihime nwn si con ulqui *---* o con ishida nwn


	5. sin nombre XD

DD: gomen, gomen TwT sorry por no actualizar esq pasaron muchas cosas D: primero no estaba bien xD asuntos personales uwu, despues mi jodida comou murio TwT

y revivio xDDD, despues el manga Dx y bueno muchas cosas que si les contara todo se kedarian O.O asi o peor xD bueno antes d empezar bleach y sus personajes

no me perteneces todos les pertenece a tite kubo [inner: -.-mataremos a tite] yo: D: shh calla ewe, bueno ahi va nwn

* * *

De camino hacia el estacionamiento Hitsugaya sensei no decía nada yo solo lo seguía andando tras el, aun estaba un poco alterada por lo que paso en el salón, caminaba con la mirada hacia abajo, solo me preguntaba por que me hizo eso... habrá pasado algo para que me tratara de esa manera? y aparte por que conmigo cualquier chica que se le

ponga enfrente lo puede hacer, pero no me atrevo a preguntarle, seguí caminando, cuando de pronto choque con un chico un tanto... extraño por así decirlo

-Perdón no fue mi intención- la levanta-

-No, tranquilo yo debí de darme cuenta-

-De verdad perdón - recoge sus cosas-Ten tus cosas-Se las da-

-Am.. gracias...etto

-Mi nombre es Kira Izuru mucho gusto-le sonríe-

A mucho gusto, yo soy Hinamori Momo-

Ese chico, tenia un corte de pelo extraño, no solo eso tenia una mirada como...de persona mala, pero como dicen no juzgues un libro por su portada, pensé que

Hitsugaya me iba a esperar pero no siguió caminando como si nada, eso me molesto un poco

- A bueno me voy- comienza a caminar-

-Si...adiós- dijo cuando miro hacia abajo- se olvido de su libreta-

Seguí caminando, llegue rápido al estacionamiento, el idiota ya estaba adentro del coche, solo entre y arranco el carro, en todo el camino no dijimos ni una

palabra, ese silencio era muy incomodo, llegamos a ''nuestra'' casa, me metí a mi cuarto y me cambie, revise mi mochila y me di cuenta que faltaba un libro

-Maldicion, me olvide de mi libreta...donde la habré dejado... – mire por varios lados pero nada - bueno mañana la buscare-

Salí de mi habitación, Hitsugaya se encontraba sentado en el sillón, se veía que estaba pensando, en algo...era muy raro verlo así...tenia una cara seria y

algo triste...por alguna razón me dolía verlo así..., estaba apunto de hablar con el, pero sonó el teléfono

-yo contesto-alza el teléfono-bue...

-taicho por favor, no este mal, no se ponga triste no le conviene estar así, si minaku estuviera viva hoy cumpliría años y siempre se la pasaba con ella en

este día, por favor no se ponga mal taicho-

-...-cuelga el teléfono-

-eh?, por que no me contesto...bueno espero que eso haya servido de algo-

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Minaku-san...con razón estaba así...con razón me trato así...espera, eso quiere decir que lo que me hizo en la escuela fue por que...

extrañaba a Minaku-san...eso quiere decir que...soy como una suplente de Minaku-san, yo no le importo en lo absoluto… -jeje lo suponía- susurro-

-La mira-Pasa algo-

-Mira hacia abajo- No, no pasa...nada-

-Se para- A ti te pasa algo- se acerca a ella-dime que tienes-

-Ya te dije que nada-se va-

En ese momento sono el teléfono

-Yo contesto-alza el teléfono- bueno-

-a Hinamori-san eres tu-

-am si quien habla-

-soy Kira el chico con quien choco en la escuela-

-A hola, espera como tienes mi numero-pregunta-

-Cuando chocamos olvidaste tu libreta y tu numero estaba en ella

-Ah muchas gracias de verdad...etto-

-Que pasa-

-Te puedo llamar Kira-kun-pregunta-

-Claro, dime como tu quieras-

-Ok gracias Kira-kun-

-Jejeje-

-bueno si eso es todo entonces…

-no es que...am...-

-que pasa Kira-kun-

-es que...quería ver si antes de clase...podría hablar contigo...-

-hablar conmigo...- dijo un tanto extrañada

-si sobre algo, más claro aparte te devuelvo tu libreta-

-claro no hay ningún problema-

-de verdad-contento-

-claro...solo una cosa, en donde...-

Antes de que siguiera hablando por teléfono, hitsugaya-sensei me lo quito de la mano, me tomo por la cintura y me cargo en su espalda, yo trataba de zafarme

de el, pero no puede me llevo al sofá y me tiro ahí, después se puso encima de mi tomándome por el mentón y acercando su cara con la mía

-que maldita sea que haces maldito maestro pervertido de segunda-

-quien era el tipo del teléfono- me dijo serio

-yo no te tengo que dar explicaciones-

-si me las tienes que dar-

-no y quítate - trata de zafarse de el-

-hinamori me estas obligando a hacer algo...-

-eh?-

Antes de que siguiera hablando me beso, pero no de una forma normal fue haciendo mas y mas salvaje ese beso como si eso fuera lo único que quisiera en ese

momento, cuando de repente sentí su lengua en mi boca, yo trababa de librarme de su agarre pero entre mas lo intentaba mas me sujetaba, no soportaba esto, por que,

por que me hacia esto a mi...el quiere a Minaku-san, por que me hace esto solo soy su remplazo…

-comienza a llorar-...por que...-

-hinamori...-sorprendido-

-por que me haces esto a mi...yo no soy el remplazo de nadie-

-de que hablas...-

-matsumoto-onee-san llamo...dijo que hoy era el cumpleaños de minaku-san...por eso insistes eso en el salón verdad...-

-....-

-lo supuse...ahora suéltame maldito degenerado, yo no seré una chica cualquiera...-

-....-

-ya suéltame yo no seré una cualquiera así que quítate de encima-

-sonríe-

-...y ahora sonries...maldito, te gusta verme sufrir o que...-

-no...-la mira a los ojos- hinamori...yo ni me acordaba que hoy era su cumpleaños...-

-...que...-

-pensaste que estaba triste por eso...en realidad no...estaba mal por que en el salón de clases me deje llevar...y lloraste por eso estaba triste-

-...que...-sonrojada-

-acaso no te lo deje muy claro ese día...en el que...llore por primera vez frente de alguien...esa persona fuiste tu...y yo solo quiero que tu me seas la única que me vera así

tu y nadie mas-

-....-sonrojada-

-hinamori-se recuesta en su pecho-...te quiero-

En ese momento mi corazón no dejaba de latir, sentía que estaba apunto de salirme de mi pecho...pensé que moriria en ese momento...estaba...feliz

-h-hitsu...gaya-sensei...-

-la mira- no me crees...?-

-etto...-sonrojada-

-hare que me creas- la besa apasionadamente

hitsugaya no dejaba de besarme, me besaba cada vez mas apasionadamente, me sentía rara, le correspondía esos besos...no solo eso, empezó a jugar con mi

lengua durante esos besos, me sentía de algún modo feliz...me estaba dejando llevar por esa mirada y esos besos que me daba...me seguía besando, mientras

pasaba su mano alrededor de mi cintura, mientras yo solo jugaba con su pelo, de repente comenzó a besarme el cuello y paso su mano por debajo de mi falda...

[N/A: no me acuerdo si dije q llevaba falda XD pero era mas facil con falda XDD]

-ah...hitsugaya-sensei...q…que hace...-

-shhh no digas nada hinamori...-sigue besándola en el cuello-

-es..que...-

-shhh-pone sus dedos en sus labios- no digas nada...todo...-le susurra en el odio- todo estará bien-

los besos fueron pasando a leves mordidas que me daba en el cuello...comenzó a acariciarme mi "intimidad" sobre la ropa...yo solo me estremecía un poco al

al sentir sus manos en esa parte...sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar...pero esa sensación me gustaba. El seguía en lo suyo de repente me arrebato mi

falda y me dijo

-no te quedes así...tu también tienes que hacer algo- ríe pícaramente-

-se sonroja- es que...-mira a otro lado-

-yo se que es nuevo para ti...pero-la toma por el mentón- no te hare daño, ya te dije todo estará bien- comienza a desabrocharle la blusa-

-...esta bien...-

Mis manos temblaban mientras yo empezaba a quitarle su playera...al ver esto es solo quito mis manos las beso y se la quito por si mismo, sonrío y continuo con lo suyo...me quito mi blusa y mi sujetador, mientras yo le quitaba su pantalón y su boxer, en ese momento me miro a los ojos haciendo que me sintiera un poco nerviosa...

-hit..sugaya-sensei...podemos...dejarlo...asta ahí...-

-toma su mano y la pone es su pecho-

-...-

Sentí su corazón...estaba latiendo igual de fuerte que el mío...

-...hitsugaya-sensei...etto....-

-shhh-

Entonces poco a poco se fue introduciendo en mi...me dolía un poco, pero no me importaba, sentía como iba aumentado el nivel...

-hitsu...gaya-sensei...-

-shhh-se recuesta en su pecho-

-...- comienza a jugar con su cabello-

-por favor...no dejes que nadie más te toque más que yo...-

En ese momento...aun que el no se diera cuenta, yo asentí...y nos la pasamos así toda la noche

* * *

Me dirigía a mi casa muy tranquilamente, llegue como si nada, había una nota de mi onii-sama dijo que estaría en el extranjero por unos días me cambie el uniforme y me senté como si nada

-mira el reloj- ya se hace tarde...y ese kurosaki no llega...maldito si me deja plantada...lo ma...espera un minuto...que estoy diciendo...maldición por que dije eso-se sonroja- mejor me pondré a preparar las cosas-

el poco tiempo que tenia que esperarlo, paso muy rápido, tocaron la puerta y era ichigo

-llegas tarde...-

-eh? peros si...-mira su reloj- solo por 1 un minuto me vas a regañar-

-te dije que seria estricta contigo kurosaki-

-...oye no me digas kurosaki, quieres...-

-eres mi alumno tengo que decirte así-

-...como quieras- pasa a la casa-

Toda la "clase" por así decirlo estuvo normal ya cuando era casi la hora de que se vaya

-bueno creo que esto es todo por hoy-

-ahh- se estira- gracias Rukia me ayudaste mucho-

-Kuchiki-

-eh?-

-soy tu maestra dime kuchiki-sensei-

-pero...-

-lo mira un poco amenazante-

-...-se le resbala una gota por la frente- esta bien-

Cuando alguien de repente toco la puerta...

-eh?, no vas a atender-

-ya escuche ya voy- se dirige a la puerta y la abre-

-Rukia, así que estas bien-

-Renji...-

-si oye...am pues lo de la chica que crees, me dijo que me daría un oportunidad ni yo me la puedo creer Rukia de verdad muchas gracias por tu apoyo- le acaricia la cabeza-

-....-mira hacia abajo-

-eh? tienes algo Rukia...-

-...por que...-

-eh?...-

-Por que me trataba así...que acaso no se da cuenta...-pensó-

-Rukia...-

-abraza a Rukia por detrás- lo siento pero Rukia esta ocupada ahora- cierra la puerta-

Por que hizo eso...

-Por que hiciste eso-

-ibas a llorar verdad...-

-...-mira hacia abajo- y eso a ti que te importa-

-me importa y mucho-

-por que si apenas y me conoces...-

-tu crees que simplemente te escogí al azar-

-eh?...-

-al parecer ni cuentas te as dado...-

-...-lo mira- de que hablas-

-sonríe- de que- la abraza- yo te quiero Rukia-

-....ve...-se separa de el- vete de aquí...-

-eh?, pero-

-lo empuja hacia la puerta y lo saca- vete y no vengas mas- cierra la puerta-

-...creo que apresure las cosas- se rasca la cabeza-

-Por que...- se recarga en la puerta- ....-se sienta y se abraza a si misma-

Por que me puse nerviosa al sentir sus manos en mi...por que mi corazón se acelero así...y por que con el...

* * *

Después de irme de la escuela, me dirigí a mi casa, pero en el camino me encontré a...

-...ishida-kun...-

-eh? inoue hola, veo que vienes regresando de la escuela-

-...pues si jejeje-

-etto...oye no quieres ir a mi casa-

-eh?...-

-es que...me pelee...con mi novia-

Otra vez...a veces deseaba escuchar esas palabras y a veces no...

-...-le sonríe- esta bien-

Llegamos a su casa y lo primero que me dijo ishida-kun fue...

-la abraza por detrás- inuoe...tengo que decirte algo...-

-...yo también- se safa de el-

-...que pasa-

-te quiero decir que...ya estoy harta...-

-Arta?, de que o que-

-de que me trates como el remplazo de tus novias...-

-eh?...-sonríe- yo también quería hablarte de eso-

-de verdad-

-ya estoy arto de guardar el secreto-

-el secreto-

-si de que yo- la toma de la barbilla- de que yo te amo inoue-

De verdad estaba diciendo eso...no era un sueño, no era algo que simplemente yo quería escuchar-

-sabes por que siempre decía que me peleaba con mis novias y al día siguiente todo estaba bien-

-no...-

-por que yo lo inventaba-

-que?-

-solo era un pretexto para estar contigo- acaricia su mejilla-

Por que hacia, que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que...

-se safa de el-no...-da un paso hacia atrás- no te creo...-se va corriendo-

-orihime espera- la persigue-

Después de eso solo salí corriendo no quería escucharlo, por que dice eso, no puede ser verdad, si de verdad me quiere por que me hizo sufrir por todo este tiempo en que nos conocemos...por que justamente ahora me dice esto, solo quería desaparecer, seguí corriendo cuando de repente choque con alguien

-lo siento no fue mi intención-

-la mira- mujer que haces aquí...-

-eh?...mujer-lo mira- ulquiorra-sensei...etto-mira a todos lados- a quien le dice mujer-

-...no puedo creer que sea la mejor de la clase...-susurro-

-eh?, dijo algo-

-no-la ayuda a levantarse- para la otra fíjate por donde vas-

De repente escuche que ishida venia así que mira a todos lados y vi una caseta en donde toman fotos, lo tome del brazo e hice que se metiera conmigo

-oye tu que crees...-

-le tapa la boca- shhh no hables-susurrando-

-se para tomar aire- por que abra corrido así...-patea la pared- maldición...-sigue corriendo-

-creo que ya podemos salir...-

-quita su mano de la boca- mujer ya me puedes dejar salir-

-si-

Cuando iba a salir sin querer tropecé con algo me agarre de lo primero que me encontré...si del sensei, haciendo que el cayera encima de mi

-itai-se soba su cabeza-

-...-la mira-mujer...-

-eh?-lo mira-

-sabes lo que acabas de hacer...-

-eh?...etto...-se sonroja- sensei quítese de encima-

-tu crees que quiero estar encima de ti o que-

-pues aun no se para-susurro-

-se para- dijiste algo-

-no- mira por todos lados- será mejor que me vaya antes de que me encuentre...-

-el tipo que paso...te venia persiguiendo-

-eh?...-mira hacia abajo-etto...mejor me voy-comienza a caminar-

-la toma del brazo- si te esta persiguiendo es mala que te vallas sola-

-...-se sonroja-no, esta bien- se safa de el- me voy- se va corriendo-

-esa mujer...-mira como se va-...tendrá problemas mañana en la clase-se va caminando

* * *

owo asta aki xD bueno eweU pues es mi primer lemon no se burlen uwu dice shiro´parts que rompi el record del lemon mas corto 8D xDD pues bueno mi se va

-w- para los fans que no an leido el manga 392...tienen q leerlo TwT bueno asta la proxima bye


	6. se busca un nombre XD

owo bueno bleach no me pertenece le pertenece a tite kubo [inner: matemos a tite 8D] yo: sii +w+ digo cofcof no -finje demencia- xD bueno ahi va

* * *

Ya era de mañana, me sentía rara ya que pase una noche un tanto "extraña", me había metido a bañar para después irme a la escuela, me cambie rápidamente, ya

que era un poco tarde, le deje una nota a hitsugaya y me dirigí a la puerta pero antes de salir, mire la puerta de su cuarto, me quede un rato viéndola,

cuando la veía me volvía a la mente lo de ayer mis mejillas se sonrojaron - maldición en que estoy pensado- sacude la cabeza-, salí rápido de la casa y me fui corriendo a

la escuela, estaba muy clavada en mis pensamientos, seguía corriendo cuando, me detuve y me quede parada y pensé...por que lo evito?...yo no soy de

esas niñas cobardes que andan huyendo de todo, no fue nada del otro mundo, espera...estoy diciendo que "hacerlo" con mi maestro no es nada del otro mundo...

pero si yo no ise nada el fue el que comenzó...aunque yo fui la que lo siguió....

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh¡¡¡¡ no es cierto, el fue el que empezó yo no hice NADA¡¡¡¡¡- gritando-

De repente me di cuenta que todo mundo me veía de una forma un tanto extraña, me sonroje un poco y me fui corriendo, llegue a mi salón un poco agitada, me

senté y espere a las chicas, cuando derepente llegaron

-Oh Hinamori, y ese milagro que llegaras temprano-dice Rukia-

-Eh?...no por nada jejeje-un poco nerviosa-

-Segura...-dice Orihime-

-Si-

Después de un tiempo llego la primera clase que fue con Hitsugaya, lo peor de todo que cuando lo veía se me venia a la mente su cara en el momento de ayer...

-Maldición por que tuvo que ser la primera clase con el...-susurro-

-Dijiste algo Hinamori-san?-

-Eh?, no nada...-

-Mmm-ríe pícaramente- segura que no paso nada entre el sensei y tu ayer en el castigo-alza una ceja-

-...Maldita mal pensada ya te dije que NO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- se para sonrojada gritando-

En ese momento todos se me quedaron viendo un tanto extraño

-Etto...-

-Srta. Momo al parecer con el castigo de ayer no fue suficiente...-

-Eh?...no es que, fue...-

-Pero que-

-...Etto...-

-y bien-

-...Castigada verdad-

-Tú que esperabas-

-...si-se sienta-

Me senté, me sentía un poco apenada por lo ocurrido, esperaba que todo fuera rápido y normal, pero antes de comenzar la clase Hitsugaya-sensei nos hizo un

anuncio

-Ah, si clase les quiero decir que tenemos una nueva compañera de clase, al parecer se llama- agarra un papel con el nombre- Miyu...-se sorprende-

Vi la cara de Hitsugaya un poco rara al parecer le sorprendió el nombre de la alumna nueva, derepente se vio como la chica entro como si nada

-Entra al salón y mira hacia sus compañeros- Konnichi wa minna-san mi nombre es Miyu Kokona un gusto- sonríe- [N/A: no sabia q nombre poner XD]

-Tu...- la mira-

-Eh?-mira hacia Hitsugaya- ...Toushiro, pero que haces aquí...no estas un poco viejo como para estudiar aquí?-

- No estudio aquí tonta doy clases-

-Sabia que la situación estaba mal, pero tanto como para dar clases-

-Hazme el favor de tomar asiento ya tenemos que empezar la clase-

-Hai, hai...a por cierto-se acerca a el- Mi papa dice que te apures con el encargo no va a esperar mucho tiempo-

La chica nueva al parecer tenia mucha confianza con Hitsugaya-sensei, era raro ver a una chica de 17 años tratarlo así, no se pero por alguna razón...

-Me molesta-susurro-

-Eh?, dijiste algo Hinamori-san-

-Etto, no Orihime-san jeje-

Después de eso la clase siguió normal, termino y siguieron todas nuestras demás clases, hasta que llego la hora del receso, todas las chicas fueron a hablar

con la recién llegada

-Kyaa no puedo creer que conozcas a la guapura de maestro-

-Si es tan genial y sexi-

-Y tiene un cuerpo que-

-Kyaaaa- Gritan todas las chicas-

-....-Las mira un poco raro- saben una cosa-

-Que cosa-

-No saben como cuantas personas se me han acercado solo para decirme lo mismo-

-Eh?-

-Que todo el tiempo que llevo conociendo a ese baka que le llaman sexi, todas las chicas solo me hablan para saber mas de el, y desde ahora les digo si

piensan que les ayudare con el, ni se hagan ilusiones, si no tiene otra cosa que decir mejor lárguense- sonríe-

-...-

-Esta loca-

-Mas loca esta la que le anda viendo el cuerpo al maestro- Sonríe-

Después de eso todas se fueron de ahí pero Rukia se fue a hablar con ella

-Sabes que después de eso todas te odiaran-

-No me sorprende, ya estoy un poco acostumbrada-

-Acostumbrada?-

-Si casi siempre, todos me odian por mi personalidad, pero así soy yo no se le puede hacer nada-

Me sorprendió lo que dijo, eso quiere decir que siempre se la pasa sola, pero ahora que capto bien...dice que todo el tiempo que lleva conociéndolo...

-Etto...disculpa-

-Mmm, que pasa-

-Cuanto tiempo llevaz conociendo al sensie...-

-Mmmm, pues dos años ya casi 3-

-T-tres...años-sorprendida-

-Si-

-Y...como es que lo conoces desde hace tres años-

-Por que quieres saber...-

-Curiosidad, me sorprende que lo conozcas desde hace mucho-

-...Pues mi papá es el jefe de una gran editorial de libros, ósea mi papá es el jefe de Toushiro, yo soy la encargada de llevarle los libros de el, ósea yo

leo primero sus libros y veo si son interesantes y se los mando a mi papá-

-...De verdad lees esos libros pervertidos-

-Pues por mi padre...espera un minuto...tu como sabes que son pervertidos-

-...Amm...etto, es que el otro día pase por una librería y vi un libro y cuando leo el nombre me sorprendí y leí el autor y aun mas jejeje-Un poco nerviosa-

-...Ok...-No muy convencida-

Después de un tiempo llego el maestro Ulquiorra, que al parecer tenia un problema con Orihime-san, por que cuando llego dijo que terminando la clase la iba a

esperar en su oficina, después de eso todo siguió normal, llego la hora de irnos...bueno la hora en que mis amigas se fueran y yo me quedara aquí con mis

castigo pero Miyu-san no se fue se quedo conmigo, eso me sorprendió un poco

-Nee y por que te castigo el baka de Toushiro?-

-Etto es que...grite enfrente de todos algo-

-Ahh tu fuiste la que grito maldita mal pensada ya te dije que no?-

-...Me escuchante-

-Si creo que se escucho asta America-

-Tanto así...-

-Asienta con la cabeza-

Iba a seguir hablando con ella, pero llego Hitsugaya-sensei y le dijo que se fuera

-Miyu largo de aquí-le señala la puerta-

-Ehh? así tratas a tu alumnos-

-Solo a ti largo-

-¬¬-

-Que esperas-

-Hai, hai-mira a hinamori- bueno me voy suerte con el amargado que esta ahí-

-Gracias...creo-

-Si te dice o hace algo que no quieras me dices y yo se que hacer para que se calme -Se lo dice en el oído-

Eso me sorprendió un poco al parecer se lleva muy bien con el...

-Bueno pervertido, paz me largo-

-Oyes a quien le dices pervertido-

-Al que pregunto-

-¬¬-

Por alguna razón me molesta...que se traten así...

-Mira a Hinamori- Hinamori ven aquí-se sienta en su silla-

-...-Se acerca a el-

-Ven...-señala su entrepierna-

-Eh???, estas loco no me sentare ahí-Sonrojada-

-La agarra del brazo y hace que se siente sobre el-

-Que crees que haces suéltame- Trata de zafarse de el-

-Por que me has estado evitando...-

-...De...d-de que hablas...-

-No te hagas la que no sabes, por que me evitas, te dije que me esperaras en la mañana, que te pasa-la agarra de la barbilla y hace que vea sus ojos-

-...No me p-pasa nada....y suélteme-

-Por que me evitas Hinamori-

-...Es que...estoy confundida…-

-Confundida, por que-

-Por lo que paso ayer...-se sonroja- en la n-noche-

-...Así que es eso...-la besa- en que estas confundida-

-El de por que...conmigo...-

-Que no es obvio te lo dije esa vez...-acaricia su pierna- por que...-comienza a besar su cuello- T-E Q-U-I-E-R-O-

-...-se sonroja-Es que...no es solo es...-

-Y ahora que-

-Etto dijiste que era algo nuevo para mi...y...-

-rie- Quien dice que tampoco fue algo nuevo para mí...-

-Eh??...mejor cállate bakka y ponme el castigo no -mira a otro lado sonrojada-

-ríe pícaramente- entonces...tu castigo será acabar lo de ayer en el salón-

-Eh??? Estas loco- sonrojada- Mejor me voy de aquí-

Después de eso Hitsugaya-sensei hizo que terminara lo de esa vez...aun que lo que le quería preguntar en ese momento era...que relación tenia con Miyu-san

cosa que no pude... [N/A: WTF xD ahora sera 1 vez al dia(???) xD ok no xDDD]

* * *

Después de la escuela me fui a mi casa pero...aun me sentía confundida, por lo Kurosaki Ichigo, por que me dijo que me quiere si apenas y me conoce...por que

hace todo eso, que quiere conmigo...de seguro que solo quiere jugar conmigo como Renji, simplemente soy un juguete...

-Por que siempre me tratan así...-susurro-

Antes de llegar a mi casa me di cuenta que estaba Ichigo en el mismo parque donde lo vi por primera vez, estaba jugando con sus hermanas cuando derepente

una tipas se le acercaron a el pero de una forma que me molestaba un poco...solo escuchaba lo que le decían...

-Neee vamos Ichigo-kun, vamos a salir hoy vamos-

-Si será divertido y alomejor por ahí te consigas una novia-

-Si alomejor seamos una de nosotras...-

Espera un momento...están coqueteando con el...pero por que se esta dejando, me dijo q me QUIERE A MI no a ellas...maldito...espera un minuto...estoy...

Celosa?, no, no puede ser solo...

-Vamos Ichigo-kun-lo abraza del brazo-

-Si vamos-

-Que...y enzima el se deja maldito mentiroso...

-MALDITO MENTIROSO¡¡¡¡¡-

-Que fue eso?-

-Quien sabe talvez una loca-

-...Esa voz...-

Maldición...me escucho, después de eso solo me fui corriendo y llegue a mi casa, me cambie y lo único que esperaba era que no me aya escuchado

-Espero que no me aya escuchado...-

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando derepente tocaron la puerta de mi casa, fui a abrir la puerta y era Ichigo...

-Ichi...go-

-Rukia, estabas en el parque verdad-

-Eh?...d-de que ha-hablas-

-no quieras fingir, te escuche-

-Ni que aya gritado tan alto-

-Ya lo confesaste-

-...Maldición- susurro-

No savia que hacer en ese momento simplemente comencé a caminar en dirección a mi cuarto

-Oye, espera, adonde vas-

-A ningún lado que te importe- Sube las escaleras-

-Rukia por dios no huyas de mi-La persigue-

-Quien esta huyendo bakka-

Llegue a mi habitación cerré la puerta y me puse atrás de ella, no quería oírlo, además no me a explicado el por que dice que esta enamorado de mi, no puedo

confiar en su palabra

-Rukia...-Pone su frente en la puerta-

-...-Se recuesta en la puerta-

-Por favor...abre...

-Solo con una condición...-

-Cual-

-Dime por que estas enamorado de mi...-

-Sonríe-Por ser tu...-

-Eh?, de que hablas, ni siquiera me conoces-

-Yo no...pero Renji si...-

-Y el que tiene que ver en todo esto-

-Pues...yo soy amigo de Renji...-

De que esta hablando...sus palabras me estan confundiendo mas y mas cada vez que habla, no tiene sentido

-Eh?-

-Si tengo tiempo conociendo a Renji, el siempre me contaba de ti, cada palabra que decía de ti hacia que me sintiera raro...pensé que era normal, así que lo

Ignore...pero ese día mismo te vi en el parque...pensé...es muy linda como lo suponía, pero...cuando vi estabas con la cabeza abajo, me sentía mal, yo tire la pelota hacia ti, y cuando te vi llorar...-aprieta los puños- estaba tan molesto...pero gracias a tu cara llorosa, me termine de enamorar de ti...-

Al escuchar esas palabras que dijo...no me lo podía creer esta hablando enserio...no soy un juego, si se abra enamorado de mi...pero, yo estoy enamorada de

Renji...aun que nunca se de cuenta... no se que hacer...

-Rukia yo...aun que me terminara de enamorar de ti llorando...yo no quiero verte llorar...-

Esas palabras...todo lo que dijo...no se por que, pero creo que todo lo que dijo es...verdad, sin darme cuenta le abrí la puerta, enseguida de que la abrí

el me abrazo, ese abrazo era tan calido, tierno, por alguna razón hacia que me sintiera feliz...no quería que me soltara...

-Rukia.. yo...te prometo que, are lo que sea para que...te olvides completamente de el-

No se por que pero por alguna razón hacia que mi corazón se acelerara mas y mas, entonces de pronto comenzó a besarme, esos besos que me daba hacían que me

Sintiera bien, quería que todo siguiera así, poco a poco fui dando pasos atrás y el hizo que me tropezara con la cama, el se puso encima de mi

y solo continuo besándome...me sentía muy feliz, no quería que esto parara, apartir de ese día mi corazón le perteneció a Kurosaki Ichigo

* * *

Después de dejar a Rukia, me dirigí con el sensei, me parecía un poco raro que quisiera hablar conmigo, pero de todas formas fui a ver. Llegue a su oficina y

al parecer no había nadie estaba todo vacío me quede un rato esperando, cuando oí que abrieron la puerta voltee para ver de quien se trataba pero antes de

darme cuenta de quien era, me abrazo, cuando por fin me di cuenta de quien era nada mas que ulquiorra-sensei...

-Ul-ulquiorra-sen-sensei que...hace...-

-Ayer...el chico de ayer, era tu novio?-

-Eh?...-Baja la cabeza-No...es solo un viejo amigo-

-Sonríe-Ya veo...así que por que huías de el...-

-Por que...-Comienza a llorar-El...es un mentiroso...me engaño, me lastimo, y mucho mas...yo...yo, no quiero volverlo a ver-

-Mujer no llores-Se pone frente de ella- Si el te hizo eso no vale la pena-

-Es que...es que el...-se seca las lagrimas-

-Te dijo que no llores mas- la toma de las manos y la jala hacia el-

En ese momento el me tomo del mentón...y me beso, ese beso era algo muy sorprendente para mi, pero por alguna razón yo quería corresponderle, sentía

como ponía sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, como hacia que ese beso se profundizara mas y mas, era muy raro para mi, ya que el es mi maestro, pero como que

mi mente me decía que importa solo es un beso, pero no podía evitarlo, derepente el sensei se separo de mi y me dijo

-Te tengo...-susurro-

-Eh...?-

-No hables- Pone su dedo en sus labios-

-Mujer a partir de hoy...-Acaricia su pelo-

-...-se sonroja-

-A partir de hoy tu eres solo mía- La vuelve a besar-

Esas palabras de su parte eran demasiado sorprendentes...ahora al parecer le pertenezco a Ulquiorra-sensei-

-Bueno mujer vámonos-Se dirige a la puerta-

-Eh?...pero...-

-eh dicho vámonos-La toma de la mano-Es tarde para permanecer aquí-

-S-si...-se sonroja-

Fue muy raro verlo así...pero por alguna razón no me importaba...en verdad...me gustaba

* * *

Bueno pues xD tuve q poner un personaje inventado por q no savia a kien poner D: aparte nadie trata a Hitsugaya asi mas que Matsumoto xD pero ya esta Matsu

asi que puse a esa chika eweU no me culpen no soy buenas con los nombres xD a una cosa mas pidan gracias a mi amiga paty D: q como jode xD perdon pero es

verdad paty D: escribire cuando tenga inspiracion ¬¬ si no mi pobre cerebro explotara (?) ok no xDD bueno bye nwn


	7. citas

bleach propiedad d tite kubo -w- ahora empecemos xD

Era un domingo normal, yo lavando [N/A: pobresita xD] todo normal, o bueno algo así...

-Aun, tengo mi duda...que tiene Miyu-san con Hitsugaya- susurro-

-La abraza por detrás- Que haces Hinamori?

-Se sonroja- Lavo...-Mira hacia abajo

-Mmm...Entonces no estas ocupada verdad...

-Pues...no la lavadora hace todo

-Perfecto-La carga y la coloca en su hombro-

-Q-que estas haciendo- Sonrojada

-Tu dijiste que no estas ocupada, solo quiero jugar un poco contigo, aparte es domingo ya son 6 días que no te "tengo"- Se ríe pícaramente

-Se sonroja-Maldito pervertido suéltame-Hace una rabieta

Llegamos a su habitación me tiro a su cama y se puso encima de mi, me sentía rara otra vez vamos a "hacerlo"

-Hinamori te vez tan linda cuando estas sonrojada-La toma de la barbilla-

Las palabras que decía hacían que me pusiera mas roja de lo normal, colocaba su mano abajo de mi blusa subiéndola mas y mas...y con la otra me tomo de la barbilla y se acercaba muy lentamente a mi cara

-Quiero comerme esa boca a besos...-le muerde la oreja

-...i-itai

-hina...mori

Solo sentí cuando llego a mi busto y comenzaba a acariciarlo lentamente, esas manos hacían que me sintiera cada vez mas extraña, se acerco a mis labios y los sello con un beso de repente sentí como introducía su lengua a mi boca y jugueteaba en mi boca yo sin darme cuenta seguia ese beso que cada vez se volvía mas y mas profundo, de repente se escucho que tocaron el timbre y termine ese beso

-Hit...Hitsugaya-sensei...es-están tocando la puerta

-No importa deja que se vallan

-pero...

-shhh ahora solo estamos tu y yo solos- Comienza a besar su cuello lentamente

Me besaba cada vez mas lentamente estaba a punto de comenzar a quitarme mi blusa cuando se oyeron unos paso subir las escaleras, se abrió la puerta bruscamente y Miyu-san se encontraba atrás de ella con una cara un poco molesta

-Hitsugaya Tosuhiro quien te crees para no...a...bri...-los mira sorprendida

-Mi-Miyu-san...

-tsk no puedes tocar antes

-etto...am...-da un paso atrás y mira la casa- Si estoy en la casa correcta- lo vuelve a mirar- Entonces...-mira su reloj- Les daré 1 hora-

-Que!-

-Mmmm si es poco 1 y media y ni un minuto mas-sale de la habitación

-Miyu-san espera- va tras ella

Después de esa escena un poco molesta Miyu-san desayuno con nosotros y comenzó a hablar conmigo sobre lo "ocurrido"

-Entonces...andas con Toushiro...

-Eh!...n-no por que dices eso...

-A no se será por que estaban a punto de hacer cosas indebidas

-...am...etto...

-No te preocupes déjalo así, solo una pregunta

-Que pasa

-Por que no, nos dijiste a nosotras...

-Es que...no se...yo vivo con el por que mi tía me dejo aquí...

-De verdad...bueno no hay problema, me vale lo que haga el pervertido ese- Señala a Hitsugaya

-Hey mas respeto a tus mayores niña

-Ok, tu solo te dijiste viejo, pero bueno me podrías contestar

-No se simplemente no lo pude decir...

-Se los dirás a las demás verdad...

-Claro, pero a todo esto...que haces aquí

-Que no te dijo yo soy la hija del jefe de la editorial que publican los libros de Toushiro

-Que!

-Si y vengo por el pedido- Mira a Hitsugaya- Ya lo terminaste verdad

-Claro, q me crees que soy o que

-Dámelo lo leeré para ver si es aceptable o no

-Tú...lees esos malditos libros pervertidos

-Si, sabes estos libros se venden como pan caliente ese es el chiste de esto, es muy divertido leer estas cosas

-le sale una gota en la cabeza- No lo creo

Miyu-san leyó todo el libro y al parecer le gusto, pensé que después de eso se iría pero se quedo a comer con nosotros, cada minuto que pasaba me convencía mas y mas, de que...ellos se llevaban mejor de lo que dicen...me arte de lo eso y fui directo al grano

-etto...Miyu-san quiero preguntarte algo

-Mmmm que pasa?-Toma un poco de agua

-Tu...am...tienes alguna historia con hitsugaya-sensei

-Escupe el agua-Queee!- Se limpia la boca

Al parecer no solo a ella le sorprendió Hitsugaya-sensei al escuchar eso que dije se atoro con la comida, después se tranquilizaron un poco y me contesto

-Haber Hinamori...que te hizo pensar tal cosa

-Pues...es que...te llevas muy bien con el y por eso jejeje, pensé eso

-Llevarme bien con esa cosa-Lo señala

-Digo lo mismo

-Es que acá rato se pelean y todo eso...

-Sabes por que siempre peleo con el

-No...

-De echo ni yo se...

-Bien que te haces, comencé a pelear con el por que, el día que nos presentamos... yo fui a presentarme por que mi padre me dijo que trabajaríamos juntos fui a ver como era la súper estrella de los libros voy le digo hola mucho gusto y sabes lo que me contesto

-...

-Que te contesto...

-Me contesto con un tono frio eh indiferente...No me molestes niña, me moleste asi que por lo mismo lo trato así- Sonríe-

-...Miyu cada día me convenzo mas que esta loca...

-tu cierra el pico

Al oír eso de la boca de los dos hizo que me tranquilizara...

-Que bueno...-Susurra

-Eh? dijiste algo Hinamori

-Yo...am, no como crees- Sonríe

-...esta bien

Por...alguna extraña razón...estaba feliz de que no hubiera nada entre ellos. Después de ese día loco de vuelta a la escuela pero ya todo normal les iba a contar a las chicas de mi relación con Hitsugaya-sensei, les conté de eso en la hora de la merienda y Miyu san estaba ahí para ayudarme a contarles...

-Entonces...andas con el sensei Hitsugaya...

-Pues...no se, se le llamaría una relación, relación jeje

-Pero que no se besan y todo eso...

-P-pues...si-Sonrojada

-Lo que quiere decir Hinamori es que, el bakka de Hitsugaya no le ah pedido como se debe que tengan una relación...

-Pues...ahora que lo pienso a mi tampoco...

-Que raro Rukia-san

-Por que lo dices...

-Lo que trata de decir Orihime es, que se nos iso raro por que...el otro dia se estaba...am...como decirlo...

-Que vieron...-Un poco nerviosa

-Pues am...hinamori-san dile tu jejeje

-Eh?...am Miyu ahi esta tu trabajo

-Ok yo lo diré, lo que quieren decir es que casi la mitad del salón te vio besándote de una forma apasionada con el chico de pelo naranja en la ventana-Sonríe

-U-ustedes y c-cuantos mas vieron eso...

-Etto, pues jejeje la mitad del salón exactamente

-Maldición...-Pone su cara en la mesa

-Oh vamos Rukia-san no tiene nada de malo aun que...ahora que lo pienso Orihime-san, tu sales con alguien?

-Yo...pues...-Se sonroja un poco-S-si

-Oh genial Orihime y quien es...

-Si cuéntanos Inoue, lo conocemos

-Pues...si

-Es alguien de la escuela

-Si, bueno es más que un alumno, trabaja en la escuela

-Trabaja

-En la

-Escuela

-Si -Mira hacia abajo

-Que es un conserje o que

-No...es...el sensei ulquiorra- Se sonroja

Todas nos sorprendimos al escuchar ese nombre, al parecer se nos hizo un poco raro ya que orihime esta tan llena de vida y el tan lleno de...am oscuridad...

-De verdad andas con Ulquiorra-sensei, Orihime-san...

-Pues algo asi...me ah pasado como a ustedes

-Parece que nos pasa lo mismo chicas...

-Si...

-Pues no podemos hacer nada, o si...?

-Una pregunta para las tres, Ya han tenido una cita con ellos?

-yo una cita no

-Ni yo

-Yo menos

-Mmm y q tal si tienen una triple cita

-Que!, Miyu-san conociendo a Hitsugaya-sensei...etto dudo que...

-No t preocupes d el yo me encargo d convencerlo-Sonríe

-Pues conmigo no abra problema

-Yo...etto...no se si el...

-Vamos Orihime, no pierdes nada por intentarlo, si dice q no, no te preocupes

-Esta bien

Después de eso decidimos hablar de una vez con nuestras "parejas", llegue muy decidida a la casa, me cambie rápido mis ropas, Hitsugaya-sensei aun no llegaba tenia una especie de "reunión" o algo asi, no paso mucho asta que llego...tenia una cara de...cansado...pero, no puedo decepcionar a las demás...me hacer que un poco tímida a el me puse frente de el con mi mira abajo, mis labios solo pudieron decir un etto...y antes de poder decir algo mas Hitsugaya-sensei dijo

-Quieres que salgamos a una cita

-Eh?

-Se acerca a ella y la toma de la barbilla- Que dices si o no...

-...Miyu-san te comento...verdad

-...Pudo haber dicho algo...

-Suspira- Esta bien, pero no seremos solos tu y yo

-Eh?, entonces eso no se le llama cita

-Si es una cita van a estar otras 2 parejas

-Una cita triple...esta bien...ahora-Se dirige a las escaleras-Perdón pero...tengo cosas que hacer

-Esta bien...

Después de eso no hable con el asta la mañana siguiente...

-Me dirigía un poco apurada hacia la salida de la escuela ya que se me avia echo un poco tarde

-mira su reloj- se me hizo tarde haber si ichigo no se fue

Mire hacia los dos lados y ahí estaba ichigo esperándome

-Puuf no se fue- Se pone junto a el-Ichigo ya nos podemos ir

-Rukia, por que tardaste tanto

-Me toco limpiar el salón pero ahora si nos podemos ir

-Esta bien- La toma de la mano- Vámonos

-Se sonroja-S-si

Seguimos caminando como si nada, asta que yo rompí el silencio y le pregunte de la triple cita

-I-Ichigo...te quiero preguntar algo...

-Si que pasa

-Es que...quiero q me acompañes a una triple cita con 2 amigas mías...

-Se trata d las chicas que siempre están contigo no-Pregunta

-Si, son ellas, y que dices...aceptas

-Con una condición

-Si, cual

-Que me digas quienes son las parejas de tus amigas

-Q-que...es que...etto...no se...

-Por que...no puedo saberlo...no...confías en mi-mira hacia abajo

-No, no es eso, es que...ellas...-Suspira- Ok te diré pero júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie

-Claro, con quien crees que hablas

-Pues...de mi amiga la de pelo negro es...am...el sensei-Hitsugaya...y la del pelo naranja es...el sensei-Ulquiorra...jeje..

-...

-Q-que pasa...

-Es enserio lo que me dijiste...

-Si

-Este...guau...ahora lo maestros salieron pederastas...

-Ichigo, mejor no hables, tu estas igual que ellos

-Pero, no estoy con una chica que es 10 años menor que yo

-No lo digo por la edad...

-...Tienes razón mejor no hablo

-Bueno entonces creo q a partir de aquí me voy sola a casa

-Estas segura ya es tarde

-Claro, no me va a pasar nada, que crees que soy débil

-No es eso...pero bueno si tu dices que vas a estar bien, vete con cuidado

-Claro- Se va caminando

-...Cuídate Rukia...-Susurro

-Perdón Ichigo...no quería que vieras que...me voy a ir a ver con...Renji...-Pensó

seguí caminando asta mi casa, todo era normal asta que me di cuenta que alguien mas estaba allí...

-Nii-sama eres tu...

-Si Rukia ya llegue del viaje d negocios

-Nii-sama-Va hacia el y lo abraza

-Al parecer alguien no se pude quedar sola mucho tiempo-Corresponde el abrazo

-Lo siento nii-sama es que luego estar sola mucho tiempo no me gusta

-No importa, cambiando el tema-La suelta-Cuando llegue había alguien esperándote

-Al...guien?

-Si, era Renji

-Y se fue?

-No hice que pasara de hecho ahorita esta en la cocina

-Ah...etto...entonces...que?

-Lo invite a cenar, cenaremos los 3 juntos como los viejos tiempos

-Ok...

Comenzamos a comer como si nada, yo solo veía como ellos platicaban como si nada y yo no decía ni una palabra, hasta que nii-sama dice algo que...me incomodo

-Renji debo pedirte un gran favor

-Si dime

-Pues quiero que te encargues de cuidar a Rukia

-Eh?

-Ni-nii-sama que quieres decir con cuidarme...-Pregunto

-Si quiero que a partir de ahora tu seas el único hombre, claro aparte de mi que cuide de Rukia

-Nii-sama...

-Aceptas, Renji

-Nii-sama esto puede ser algo...

-Acepto

-Que...

-Si me alegro que hayas aceptado Renji

-Ustedes...

-Pasa algo Rukia-Pregunto Byakuya

-Ustedes...por que...dicen esas cosas...

-Rukia soy tu hermano es mi deber cuidarte d personas que quieran hacerte mal así que estoy mas tranquilo si Renji esta contigo

-Aun así...tu...

-Rukia por favor tu confías en mi lo se pero no t pongas así, estaré siempre a tu lado

-...-Mira hacia abajo-Ustedes...-Comienza a llorar-!SON UNOS IMBECILES¡-Se va corriendo hacia su habitación

Esas palabras...lo que dijo nii-sama, por que después de haberte roto el corazón...hace esto, no lo entiendo por que...Ichigo...te necesito...quiero estar contigo...

No sabia como decirle a Ulquiorra-sensei lo de la cita...me la pase pensando todas las clases que quedaban, como decirle...asta que al fin llego la hora de la

salida

-Suspira-Debo de decirle...pero...-Se recuesta en la pared y mira hacia abajo-No se como...

-Se pone frente de ella y pone su cara cerca de la de ella-Que no sabes-Pregunta

-Ahhh!-Le pega en la frente-Itai...-Se soba la frente

-Se toca la frente-Mujer por dios ten mas cuidado

-Lo-lo siento...-hace reverencias-De verdad lo siento

-No importa...bueno nos vamos

-S-si

Yo solo seguía a Ulquiorra-sensei, íbamos hacia su carro, iba atrás de el siempre con la mirada baja...aun no sabia como...decirle. Era un silencio incomodo...no sabia que decir,

asta que al fin Ulquiorra-sensei dijo algo

-Mujer...

-Lo mira-S-si

-Que acaso, quieres decirme algo...

-Eh...yo...am...etto...pues...

-La toma del brazo-Vamos

-Eh...a donde

Me jalaba del brazo, iba un poco apurado, cosa rara en el, llegamos a su carro solo abrió la puerta y me empujo hacia el yo caí boca arriba y el solo se puso

"arriba de mi"

-E-etto Ulquiorra-Sensei...

-shh no hables

-Eh...

Me di cuenta que el director de la escuela estaba pasando por ese lugar, al parecer no se dio cuenta de que estábamos en el carro, esperamos un poco asta que

se fue

-Ya se fue

-Suspira-Al fin...-Lo mira sonrojada-Etto...Ulquiorra-sensei...

-Dime

-Te...puedes para...es que estas...e-encima de mi...

-La mira-Y si...-La toma del mentón-No quiero...-Se va acercando a su cara lentamente asta que la besa de una forma tierna al principio pero que cada vez se vuelve mas apasionado

El solo me besaba cada vez mas apasionadamente, asta que al fin me soltó del beso y me arme de todo valor para decirle lo de la cita

-Etto Ulquiorra-sensei quiero decirte algo, etto...pues...Quiero que me acompañes a una triple cita con unas amigas y sus novios, vamos por favor

-La mira-Esta bien...

-E-es enserio

-Si, solo dime quienes son los novios de esas chicas

-Am pues uno es...etto...el sensei Hitsugaya y el otro un tal Kurosaki Ichigo

-...Esta bien, bueno mujer ahora nos vamos a casa

-Si

Ulquiorra-sensei me llevo a mi casa, estaba tan feliz de que haya dicho que si que no sabia ni que decir. El día paso rápido y sin darme cuenta ya era el día de la cita iba bien arreglada me fui con las chicas y llegamos al parque de diversiones ya ahí los chicos nos estaban esperando

-Miren ahí están los chicos

-Bueno ahora solo queda esperar que todo salga bien

-Tranquilas Rukia y Hinamori, yo se que todo saldrá bien

Pero no se por que, sentía que había algo raro, por que los chicos estaban hablando antes de que llegáramos y en cuanto nos vieron se callaron...para mi que estaban planeando algo

-Bueno pues...ahora que hacemos...

-Am pues que yo sepa en estas cosas debemos de salir y divertirnos no

-Que nunca an estado en una cita...

-Hitsugaya-sensei mejor no hables, el hecho de que no sabemos que hacer no quiere decir que nunca hemos tenido citas

-Eso quiere decir que hay otros bastardos te han tocado...dime nombres y juro q no volverán a vivir...

-Al parecer el profe es muy celoso

-Tu cállate niño con pelo de zanahoria, si no te repruebo

-Eh?, no tienes ningún derecho

-Si quiero puedo hacerlo así que no me retes..."naranjo"

-Como me llamaste

-Am...Hinamori no tienen que detenerlo...

-Pues yo no se que hacer, Rukia cálmalos

-Tranquila Hinamori mira y aprende-Toma a Ichigo de la oreja-

-Oye eso duele suéltame-Mas vale que te calmes Ichigo o te juro...que de verdad me voy a enojar..

-Esta bien...

-Jajaja al parecer te tienen controlado niño

-Hitsugaya-sensei-Lo mira de una forma fea

-...Mejor me callo

Todo iba bien, asta que me di cuenta que los demás se fueron...

-Hinamori vámonos por aquí quiero mostrarte algo...

-Eh?, pero y los demás

-La toma de la mano-Vámonos

-Oe...espera

-Rukia, nosotros igual nos vamos

-Eh?-

Al parecer nos dejaron solos a Ulquiorra-sensei y a mi...

-Mujer

-S-si dime

-Pues...-mira hacia otro lado sonrojado-Quiero que salgamos de aqui

-Eh?

-La toma de la mano-Vámonos

No sabia que iba a pasar...el solo me llevaba de la de la mano, no sabia ah que lugar me quería llevar, asta que nos detuvimos y me dijo que me vendaría los ojos, deje que lo hiciera, pero aun así...no se estaba ansiosa de ver que planeaba. Al parecer llegamos, el solo me decía "no te quites aun la venda" no sabia que pensar, el solo me soltó y me dijo "ya quítate la venda", me la quite y me sorprendí al ver que estábamos en la playa el estaba parado, junto a una mesa con velas y todo muy hermoso, no sabia ni que decir, ni como describir como me sentía en ese momento...

-Siéntate

Me senté y comenzamos a comer, hablábamos y comíamos, estaba de una forma tan...dulce conmigo...me sentía muy feliz...

-Bueno...yo quería decirte algo

-Si dime

-Se para-Mujer...desde el día que te vi, sentí que eras algo torpe...pero cuando me di cuenta eres buena para mi clase, me sentí feliz por que me equivoque al pensar eso de ti, después aquel día...que te vi que llorabas, sentía que...quería matar al responsable por hacerte llorar...tenia ganas de abrazarte...y decirte que yo iba a estar a tu lado...simplemente me cautivantes, y se que no te pedí formalmente que fueras mi pareja por eso...-La toma de las manos-

Mu...no, Orihime...quieres ser mi novia...

En ese momento...mi cuerpo reacciono en vez de mi y me eche encima de el abrazándolo y besándolo y simplemente entre besos le dije "claro que quiero". De repente oímos unos suspiros por algún lado y nos dimos cuenta que los demás estaban escondidos viéndonos desde lo lejos

-Valla al parecer el sensei tiene un lado sensible

-Cállate Ichigo, eso fue tan...lindo

-hasta que lo dijiste Ulquiorra

Solo veía como Ulquiorra se sonrojaba y se paraba enojado para correr a los demás, ese fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida...lastima que...no duro para siempre...

q onda a todas las lectoras xD [si es q kedan e-e]

pss owo diran milagro q esta tipa actializo pues...si es un milagro xDU me puse a escribir por q e.e

ayer la escribir xD y avia un huracan aki xD

y pss no tenia inter asi q escribi xD

a si una cosa owo

Hinamori-fukutaichou

see me vase en ese anime xd esq lo amo *Q* pero ya no se va a parecer a el : D

bueno ahora si me voy xD bye x3

y sorry D:


End file.
